Deal With the Devil
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Desperate, Isshin Kurosaki summons a demon in order to save his dying and pregnant wife, Masaki Kurosaki. When Isshin fails to hold up his end of the bargain, the demon simply vanishes, only to return to claim his prize several years later. Who will it be? The King, his wife, or the young Prince? / HichiIchi
1. Fool

**Well, here I am with yet another new story! Bad idea? Yup!**

 **Anyways, life has been busy, sorry that I haven't been updating my other fanfictions. That's why so many new ones are coming out because that's all the content I have available for you!**

 **I've also been working on my own, personal story. It's called "Skykaila" and can be found on Inkitt, Deviantart or Taskey! If you have a second, please swing by one of those sites (preferably Inkitt) and give it a read, a favourite, or a review! Thanks!**

* * *

The town was asleep, but for the few unfortunate souls who had been summoned for the tedious task of guard duty. The King was under a heavy state of paranoia, anxiously awaiting news from the doctor over the state of his wife and the child she carried.

"Your majesty…"

King Isshin looked up.

The doctor shifted nervously under the King's angry gaze.

"Well?"

"I'm afraid… we've found no cure."

The King grunted: a mild reaction compared to his usual theatrics. Suddenly a wine bottle was lifted from the table and thrown against the wall. Shattered glass clattered to the ground, soaked by a crimson liquid. King Isshin panted angrily, watching the liquid abandon him like any hope he'd once had of saving his beloved Queen. The doctor was about to leave, when the King's heaving shoulders stopped, and his deep voice echoed through the room, "We haven't checked the forbidden vault yet, have we?"

"Your majesty-"

"Enough! I am your King!" Isshin hissed. "And you will use whatever means necessary to save my wife!"

The doctor bowed and quickly fled.

He would return much later, when the moon peaked over the castle and shed dark shadows across the land. A book was in the doctor's arms upon his arrival to the King's study. Again, with a bow, the doctor spoke, "You'll want to come with us…"

The doctor was followed by the King, who was himself followed by two guards. They walked by candle light, cast by a single lantern and held in the trembling fingers of the doctor. They marched to the ceremonial chambers that lay in the heart of the castle. It was usually abandoned at this time of night, but instead Isshin saw three figures lit by a torch: a priest and two more guards.

"I am highly against this idea," the priest spoke, his voice aged and his eyes locked on the book in the doctor's hands. There was wisdom and, with it, fear, deep within the man's eyes.

"I don't care for your opinion…" Isshin spoke. The late night and now this journey was finally taking its toll. Isshin's speech and movements were slowing down, and his face grew pale. "If you do as the doctor says, then I will fund the church thrice as much as I am now."

The priest sighed. He was quite against bribery, however with the growing famine and increasing sinners, the church needed to money. "Very well…"

The doctor handed the book to the priest. The doctor folded his arms within his overly large, green cloak, and stepped back as the priest began to read. The priest wasn't much older than the doctor, and yet he had wrinkles where the doctor did not. The priest had his black hair tucked away behind him while the doctor's messy blond hair was combed unsuccessfully to the sides. They each shared an uneasy glance, but upon the doctor's reassurance, the priest began to read:

"Lost within mountains, buried beneath the cool ground, we ask of thee thy aid, and so our voices sound… _Quaero tenebras cordibus requies cit. Afferte eum ad me in virtute requiram._ " The room began to shake. King Isshin felt sick to his stomach, as though all that was good in this world had been drained into the shadows. The candle and the torch flickered, and threatened to go out. When the room stopped shaking so too did the lights.

A dark figure loomed in the window, his only appearance a silhouette against the moonlight. Its dark voice sounded, " _Ave vesperam. Numquid manus mea reddere tibi inquit vis_?"

Isshin and the doctor looked to the priest, who alone could understand the language of the devil. He began to translate, "I-It says-"

"You seek my power?" The figure spoke again.

"You understand Japanese?" The doctor questioned.

A soft laughter bubbled from the demon's throat. "Of course… I speak every human language."

The King nodded, but didn't exactly care. "Please… come with me. I will show you what I need."

o/o/o

"Well… well… well…" A thin, leathery tail swished behind the form, and its eyes glowed from beneath its cloaked form. The King had insisted it be covered up, lest anyone seen the King with a demon. "What do we have here? A baby?"

The two guards that had escorted the being to the Queen's chambers immediately placed the head of their spears by the demon's throat.

A low chuckle spilled past its white lips. Its voice echoed through the room, "There's no need for such… precautions. You have summoned me for help, have you not? And that is what I intend to give you: my aid. Tell me, you pitiful King, what's the trouble?"

Isshin was reluctant to give the demon an answer, especially since there was a knowing glint to the demon's eyes. "She's dying…"

"Put out your hands."

Isshin did as he was told. The spears pecked at the demon's throat as the demon moved towards the King. It chuckled as Isshin waved off his guards, and then continued its movements from before. The demon waved a hand over Isshin's, and two vials appeared.

"Here is your medicine, Isshin."

The King smiled, but his joy was quickly beaten by the look in the demon's eyes.

"It, of course, comes with a price…" The demon's head tilted softly, and silken white hair spilled over his shoulder. "The black vial will hasten your wife's death, long enough that the baby can be born. He will be a fine Prince, and you a proud father, but he will grow up without a mother. On the other hand, the white vial will remove your wife's disease completely, but the baby will not survive."

Isshin laughed. "So if I administer them both… it saves my wife and the baby?"

Pale lips curled into a grin that nearly split the demon's face in half. "Why, of course, but you don't want to do that…"

"And why not?"

"All good things come with a price. What do you think would happen if you cheated death of two souls?"

Isshin gripped the vials close. "Leave!"

"Take my advice, foolish King…" The demon licked its lips. "Save the boy. Let the Queen go… You've tried a number of fifteen times to conceive a child; you may never have another baby besides this one."

"Kill him!"

A deep, chilling laughter filled the room. It echoed more than it should have, mixed only with the sound of choking as the guards' spears pierced the demon's throat. The demon, still grinning, spoke while blood poured from his lips, "No human can inflict a wound that can kill me! Good luck, Isshin Kurosaki, and may wisdom overcome your stupidity!" A red flame enveloped the demon, and in a flash it was gone.


	2. Reclaim

**Hello everyone! If you have a moment, I'd like to ask for you all to check out my original story, "Skykaila". You can find it on taskey, wattpad and inkitt! Thank you for your support. (Full details at the bottom of this page)**

 **Also, happy birthday to our Ichi-berry! :D July 15th**

* * *

Isshin was unable to shake the feeling of being watched for the next eighteen years. Everywhere he went, he could feel those yellow eyes watching him, lurking around every corner he passed. Although he was able to convince himself that the demon had indeed died, he wasn't able to convince himself that he was right.

Little did he know, that night he'd find out just how foolish of a King he truly was.

King Isshin wandered the hallways at night. It was a night with a full moon, just like that evening all those years ago. He couldn't sleep, lest those nightmares arrive again.

He turned the corner to his bedroom chambers. This time, those eyes were there waiting for him.

"What are you doing here!?" He snapped in a whisper.

"You owe me a soul, foolish King…"

"Wh-What!?"

"I've come to collect, dear Isshin…"

"Collect?" Isshin's eyes widened. "A soul? _My_ soul?" He shut the door, so that Masaki would not wake. "Fine, hurry then! Just leave my family alone!"

"Tsk…" The demon placed a finger on Isshin's nose, a disturbingly playful gesture. "Don't be foolish. A soul like yours is filthy. I require something far more pure and far more powerful…"

Isshin frowned. "Then an army of souls? I'll pay you fifty of my finest men!"

The demon shook its head. "I have already decided my payment. Farewell, Isshin… You foolish King."

The demon vanished into the shadows, leaving nothing behind but a haunting silence. Isshin was left to ponder what the demon might've taken. Riches? No… he had no powerful trinkets around here. Souls? That's what the demon had been talking about earlier… but whose?

Isshin's eyes widened. He turned around and pulled against the door. He ran to his bed and grabbed Masaki by the arm. She woke with a light scream, and Isshin was relieved to confirm that she was still breathing. He felt relief, until he saw the true terror in Masaki's eyes.

"Isshin! Isshin! Something's wrong… Something's-"

"A _dream_..." He hushed her with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Isshin wrapped his arms around his beloved wife.

She broke free from his grip. "N-No… No! I had not a dream, but a vision, I think… and I… I feel like something's missing. Something has been taken from me!"

Did the demon take Masaki's soul after all? Was it possible for someone to live without their soul? _Surely not…_ Isshin pondered to himself.

Then Masaki stood up and rushed out of the room. Isshin followed her through the winding hallways. It didn't take long for him to realise they were headed for the prince's room. Masaki got there first, and when she opened the doors, she breathed a sigh of relief. Isshin looked into the room, and sure enough Ichigo was asleep in his bed. The young prince had turned 18 a few weeks ago, and would soon become Isshin's successor.

Ichigo was a strong and talented young man. His body was well built from combat, yet despite that his skin was still soft and his touch was gentle. Ichigo also had an iron will and unbreakable determination. He'd prove to be a great King one day.

"He's okay…" Masaki released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Isshin wrapped his arms around her, soothing her racing heart.

Suddenly the shadows in the room began to grow. They reached across the walls and the carpet, lurking near the sleeping prince. A dark laughter filled the room. "Is he now? What makes you so sure?"

Masaki gasped as a figure seemingly melted out of the shadows by the far post on Ichigo's four-poster bed. Isshin grit his teeth. "Leave our son alone!"

"He's no longer yours…" The demon trailed black fingernails along the course of Ichigo's jaw line. The boy leaned into the dark touch and black markings temporarily appeared on Ichigo's skin. "His soul is already mine, has been since he was born… and the boy himself will belong to me…"

"He is the future of this kingdom!" Isshin spat. "I shall not let you take him!"

Masaki screamed, "Please! Don't take our son away! We'll pay you! Anything!"

"I'm afraid nothing else will suffice…" The demon lowered its face to the sleeping prince. A blue tongue slithered out from between smirking lips, and ran along Ichigo's skin. "I was going to simply take his soul, but he's grown into such a beautiful boy… I think I'll take the whole parcel as my prize."

Isshin roared, removing an axe from the wall. He swung it at the demon at an alarming speed, but it was of no use. The head of the axe simply shattered at the demon's fingertips. With a snap of the demon's fingers, Masaki toppled to the ground, unconscious. The demon removed the blankets from Ichigo's body, and lifted him into his arms.

"You should have listened to my warning, foolish King. You will never see your prince again. And, if you try to find him, I'll kill your wife, slaughter your men and let you watch as your kingdom burns."

Isshin tried to fight the sudden exhaustion tugging at his mind. He saw nothing but darkness as he collapsed to the floor next to his wife, a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Ichigo considered himself to be a brave person. However, there were limits to his bravery, and waking up in a freezing chamber with shackles on his wrists and ankles was definitely breaking those limits. The young Prince trembled in his binds. A mixture of fear and cold penetrated him to the bone.

He slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time he woke it was his own doing. Ichigo would recognize himself nodding off and he'd bite his tongue or his lip to jolt himself awake once again. He wanted to be prepared for anything thrown his way. He was already drifting away again when the slam of metal against stone shook him awake.

"Who's there!?" He screamed. Ichigo realized he hadn't been forced to use his voice until then, and he hated how hoarse and weak it sounded.

"Such bravery…" Ichigo didn't like how his captor's voice pierced his mind. It was as though he had to listen to it, like it refused to be ignored. "Admirable in a prince, even more so in a King-"

"I am no King." Ichigo explained, thinking that maybe they'd been after his father and had grabbed him by mistake. If that was the case, Ichigo would be quite pleased to burst his captor's bubble.

He hadn't expected this answer, "I am aware."

Ichigo squinted to see better through the shadows. The only light in the room came in through a small, barred window.

"I'd like for you to be my King."


	3. The White Demon's Mate

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, gradually growing more nervous by the second. " _Your_ King? What madness are you spewing? I am bound to my own Kingdom! And I suggest you return me before my father finds out about you-"

Ichigo tensed at the stranger's laughter. Immediately any bravery that had given him the courage to speak vanished. He waited for the menacing noise to stop, and he listened to the stranger's voice once more. "Return you? Never! You belong to me now! As for your father… that coward will never come for you! I have made sure of that!"

The prince shrieked when the figure lunged at him. His sights immediately fell on the man's- the _demon's_ curled horns, like that of a ram's. His eyes wandered to the bat-like, white wings on the demon's back, and then to the demon's pointed tail. The demon's eyes were covered by its thick, white hair that resembled a rushing waterfall in the blue moonlight. Ichigo froze as warm hands wrapped around his neck. He could feel his hair standing tall on the back of his neck – or maybe that was the demon's fingernails etching into his skin? Either way, Ichigo wasn't sure if he should rejoice in the warmth or struggle from the tight grip.

"You're so beautiful, _amare_ …" The demon breathed against Ichigo's ear. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as the demon slid its tongue over his cheek. He couldn't hide the blush had that covered his cheeks at being complimented. He'd never truly been referred to as 'beautiful' before. "Ichigo."

Brown eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I am known as Shirosaki – the white demon. Pretty creative, no?"

Ichigo wasn't exactly sure how to respond, so he just shrugged. He hadn't noticed that the demon had avoided his other question.

"You are still trembling, _Ichigo…_ " Ichigo didn't like the way his name rolled off Shirosaki's tongue, and yet it stimulated him. Never had he heard his name be spoken so _lustfully_ before. "I do not sense fear. It must be cold for you: this room. You are merely human after all."

Ichigo gasped a little as Shirosaki's hand moved over a hardened nipple. Ichigo struggled to get Shirosaki's hand out of his kimono, but without his arms, it was nearly impossible. The demon felt up Ichigo's chest for as long as he pleased, enjoying the human's curves and sculpted muscles. Ichigo tried not to sigh at the blissful heat. The demon was right: this room was freezing.

"You're strong." Hot lips pressed against Ichigo's neck. "I like that. Your will is even harder to break. That's good, it means other demons won't be able to break you."

"O-Other demons?" _There's more?_ Ichigo panicked.

Shirosaki nuzzled Ichigo's neck affectionately. "Shh… No need to worry, my King. You're safe with me… there's no one else here but us, and I intend to keep it that way." Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked that any better. Shirosaki continued, "No one else can have you. You belong to me… Spiritually, and soon, physically…"

Ichigo definitely didn't like where this was going, but he was unable to stop those deliciously hot hands from moving wherever they wanted to go. And that included down low.

Ichigo latched his teeth on Shirosaki's shoulder when the demon's hands had begun to explore his midriff. Shirosaki groaned and scraped his nails over Ichigo's muscular abdomen, and the human only sunk his teeth down harder. It was enough to draw blood.

Shirosaki began to chuckle, and it didn't take Ichigo long to figure out why. He knew it was wrong and was obviously playing right into the demon's hands, but he couldn't stop himself from sucking on the wound. After the first drop, Ichigo realized the demon's blood tasted rather good. And now it was sending a delightful buzz throughout his body. He only wanted more.

"Good… that's it. Embrace me, my King…"

Ichigo shut his eyes and let the darkness cloak him. He drank the demon's blood until the buzz was no longer enough. He voiced, "More."

"Yes, my King…" Shirosaki purred at the sinful tone emanating from the human. He grinned and pressed Ichigo against the wall, enjoying the soft gasp he received. He began to kiss Ichigo, as though he was trying to suck out and devour the human's voice. He slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and groaned at the shocked yelp. Shirosaki quickly distracted Ichigo, turning his shock to pleasure, as he drew the King's tongue out to play. Ichigo's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as his skin grew warm from both Shirosaki's touches and his own growing desire.

Ichigo wasn't even given the chance to breathe when Shirosaki's hands began to explore his abdomen again. Ichigo struggled against his chains, while mischievous fingers and their sharp nails traced his V-line. Ichigo forced his head to the side and choked in a gasp as Shirosaki's other hand stroked the curve of the bulge in his pants. He released a needy moan when that hand gave a rough squeeze.

"Oh, my~" Shirosaki sang, "What a lovely view!" Lips moved to Ichigo's ear, still wet from their shared kiss. "Be honest, my King… Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?"

Ichigo shook his head. _No._

Shirosaki frowned. "Really? No one's ever held you… or whispered sweet nothings in your ear? No one's ever touched you, made you blush, or told you how you're perfect?"

Ichigo tried to follow Shirosaki's words, but as the demon spoke his hand was also massaging the head of Ichigo's member. He shook his head again, any form of speech coming out in nonsense. The truth was no one had ever made Ichigo come undone like this demon had.

"That's unfortunate…" The demon slid his tail into Ichigo's pants. Ichigo grunted as it wrapped tightly around his cock, squeezing until it almost hurt. Shirosaki moved his hand to Ichigo's hair and began combing his fingers through the pampered locks. "…but now I'm here, and I will give you everything you deserve."

"A-Ah!" Ichigo gasped as the end of Shirosaki's tail wedged into the slit of his manhood. Spikes of pleasure and pain shot through his member and pooled into his groin, making the muscles there clench and tighten.

Shirosaki hummed softly at the reaction. He dragged his nails over Ichigo's scalp, working his way down the back of Ichigo's neck. He noticed his King shudder, having obviously found one of his sweet spots. Shirosaki would keep that in mind for later.

Ichigo's hips bucked out of his control once Shirosaki's tail began to move up and down on his cock. Only when the demon's bright golden orbs locked on Ichigo's eyes did he truly notice that he'd never seen the demon's eyes before. Ichigo blushed as he panted, rocking slightly in rhythm with Shirosaki's strokes. He moved his lips to the demon's ear, attempting to repeat the same action Shirosaki had done earlier on. "Y-You think I'm beautiful? I-I think you're wrong…" Ichigo's voice hitched softly. "I think you're beautiful… eyes rich with colour, and skin as pure as snow."

Shirosaki paused, and then shook his head. "You're wrong then, Ichigo… I am not-"

The demon was caught off guard as Ichigo gave him a kiss. It was gentle, and not at all what Shirosaki would have liked, and yet he enjoyed it anyways because it allowed him a small taste of what was delightfully Ichigo. Ichigo whispered against his lips, "I am not wrong, Shirosaki. Your eyes are bold as amber, surrounded by the art of ink. Your wings are mighty, your body strong… You are confident, I can tell, and you will not allow harm to come to those you care for."

"Your purity is unmatched…" Shirosaki smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo… I have not felt this way in a long time." Ichigo watched as Shirosaki ripped his chains apart, freeing only his arms. "It's a shame to taint your soul, but I now know precisely what I want to do with you."

Ichigo found it difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat, especially as he was pinned against the cold, hard ground. "An-And… what are you going to d-do?"

Ichigo's legs were suddenly freed, and his surroundings began to warp and change. Ichigo quickly found himself on his back, surrounded by red silk sheets… and he was naked.

"I was going to take whatever power your soul possessed, and use it as my own, but now…" Shirosaki leered over him, taking in Ichigo's body with his piercing golden-yellow eyes. "I am going to rid you of your mortal existence. Then we shall truly be together, forever, as mates through the sands of time."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but before he could speak there was that dark tail again. He threw his head into the pillow beside him, moaning as his cock was squeezed tightly and stroked slowly. The torment was unbearable, or so Ichigo thought. Then the tail was tightly wrapped around the base of his cock and prevented him from releasing. The torment became cruel once Shirosaki's lips wrapped around him. Ichigo's hands were finally able to satisfy themselves, burying into Shirosaki's hair. It was soft between his fingers, yet it didn't provide enough of a distraction to take Ichigo's thoughts off Shirosaki's heat.

Ichigo wanted to thrust into Shirosaki's mouth, his hips already moving of their own accord, but Shirosaki had an inhuman, bruising grip on his hips. It didn't help that Shirosaki began to drag his teeth along Ichigo's sensitive flesh. After a moment, noises began to spill through Ichigo's lips without restraint, "Shi- Shiro-! Ahh! It hurts… ngh! Please… I need release! Ah~!"

Shirosaki unfurled his tail from around Ichigo's manhood and swallowed Ichigo's seed. He pulled back, missing a few drops that dripped from Ichigo's cock and from the corner of Shirosaki's mouth. Shirosaki placed his lips back on Ichigo's manhood and cleaned up what he'd missed, licking his lips afterward. Ichigo, cheeks red and chest heaving, closed his eyes at Shirosaki's actions. It was all too much for him to take in.

The demon chuckled and kissed along Ichigo's abdomen, following his King's natural curves, and brought his lips up over Ichigo's chest. He stopped at his neck. "This is it, you know… once I change you, there's no going back to being a frail, delicate human being. Once I change you, claim you, you will be a demon for eternity."

"My kingdom… my father-" Ichigo was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"They will continue to exist without you. Isshin will find another suitor, that's all he wanted you for anyways… Here, you can be a true King. You can be my King, and rule over a powerful kingdom. We'll make it together, and it will be a hundred times stronger than what you might've achieved before." Shirosaki kissed those rose-petal lips. "You belong here."

Ichigo thought about it. Shirosaki was right, everything about this demon felt true. The demon's touch was what Ichigo wanted, the sense of belonging was what Ichigo craved, and the power to finally be allowed to do what he wanted… lust was the only word that came to mind. Ichigo nodded, knowing that this was what he'd been after since his life began. He'd build a world run by his own ideals and power, and his father's corrupt lies wouldn't touch it.

Ichigo gasped as teeth sunk into his flesh, and his entire body was set on fire. He growled and grabbed Shirosaki's hips, yanking the demon against himself and rubbing their groins together. It wasn't enough. Ichigo needed skin to skin contact, and Shirosaki's pants were just in the way! The demon grinned and licked the wound he'd made, watching it scar. He dragged a nail down Ichigo's chest and watched as a black vine crawled beneath his skin. Ichigo's chest heaved from the odd pleasure, he could only vaguely watch as the black vine circled the skin over his heart, and blossom into a white rose. The black vine faded, leaving behind only the pure white rose.

"Mine," Shirosaki gave a feral growl. Ichigo closed his eyes, unable to concentrate on anything but touch. He moaned as Shirosaki bit a trail down his body, leaving behind love bites and marks of possession. He didn't even care what he'd look like afterward; someone was providing him with exactly the attention he had always wanted.

 _"_ _Wrong!"_ came a voice from his distant memory. _"A prince cannot marry or love another prince! It's unheard of, and frankly a little sick! Forget about it!"_

Oh, how Ichigo longed for a man's touch. He grinned, _At least the demon doesn't seem to care if I am a man or a woman. If a demon's bed is the only place that I can be accepted, then so be it._

Ichigo released a soft hiss when his hands were yanked from Shirosaki's hips and pinned against the bed. He was learning very quickly that Shirosaki's touch was addictive. Shirosaki chuckled and placed a mockingly gentle kiss on Ichigo's jaw.

"Don't give me that pout…" Shirosaki's eyes roamed to Ichigo's far right, then his far left. "You're begging for it, King. Your entire body is screaming for me to take you right now…"

"Then do it," Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth.

Shirosaki shook his head. "It'll hurt. A lot."

Ichigo released a slightly inhuman growl. He wrapped his legs around Shirosaki's waist and yanked him back against his body, needing the contact. "I don't care. I was never allowed a man's touch…" He managed to lock his lips with Shirosaki's, and taste the demon's sinful flavour. His tongue enticed Shirosaki's into playing, and Ichigo couldn't keep himself from grinning when Shirosaki's grip on his arms began to loosen. Ichigo felt something wriggling below him. Before he could dismiss it as Shirosaki's tail, he noticed it behind Shirosaki. Ichigo gulped a little. He grew slightly aware that the thing was under his control, and he lifted his hips in order to free it.

A tail. Ichigo had a tail. Good, Ichigo thought with a grin, and when Shirosaki was too preoccupied with kissing Ichigo, the newly born demon wrapped his tail around Shirosaki's member. Ichigo smirked when Shirosaki released a gasp. He watched the elder's eyes widen as he realized Ichigo's arms were still pinned. "What are you up to?" Shirosaki's voice was filled with delicious sin.

Ichigo chuckled, "Oh, you know… just experimenting~" Ichigo grinned and willed his tail to begin squeezing. He felt Shirosaki growl against his chest, and Ichigo released a moan of his own. He processed Shirosaki's size, and the demon was _big._ He pulled his arms free, knowing that his strength was increasing. He could easily overpower Shirosaki while he was distracted. Ichigo glanced around the room while he had the chance, noticing a bottle on the bedside table. He grinned darkly, knowing _exactly_ what he'd find in that bottle.

"Stay focused, _King_ ~" Ichigo flinched at Shirosaki's dark tone. "If you let your mind wander, you won't be able to keep your prey under your control…"

Taking too long to respond to that advice, Ichigo was flipped onto his stomach and pinned against the bed. He felt Shirosaki's erection against his entrance, teasing him with the idea of what would happen next. He grunted as he was pushed into the bed by two strong hands gripping at his cheeks, fingers teasing Ichigo's tight ring of muscle. He heard a 'pop' from beside him and forced his head to turn in that direction. He watched Shirosaki's tail open the bottle of lube and pour it over Shirosaki's hand. The lube was set down with a gentle thud. Ichigo gulped, Shirosaki's hands moving from his view. He squirmed in anticipation when he thought of what might happen next.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut when Shirosaki's wet finger trailed the curve of his ass, leaving a trail of lube in its wake, and then pushed in. A kiss was delivered to Ichigo's back, but it barely registered as Shirosaki's finger slid in and out of him. He shuddered under each movement, moaning as another finger pushed in. A combination of the scissoring motions and Shirosaki's words had Ichigo's erection stirring to life once more.

"You want me badly, don'cha King~?" The demon purred against his mate's ear. "You want me deep inside, filling you up… blinding you with white-hot pleasure." A grin appeared on those sinful lips, a blue tongue snaking out to lick the area between Ichigo's shoulder blades.

"Ngh…" Ichigo grunted. "Y-Yes!"

"Tsk, I wasn't done~" Shirosaki smirked and sucked the skin on Ichigo's shoulder, hard enough to leave a dark hickey. "You thought you could be sneaky! Now I've gotta punish you, but how~?"

Ichigo arched his back and nearly screamed when Shirosaki's fingers, which hadn't stopped their pace, increased to three and hit his prostate. A mischievous grin appeared on Shirosaki's face as if his previous one hadn't been large enough already. " _Oh,_ King~ I know just what to do with you!"

Shirosaki suddenly stopped, and Ichigo whined. He stepped away and left Ichigo, cold and shaken with pleasure, alone on the bed. Shirosaki walked across the room, his movements slow and almost hypnotic. The frenzied, young demon observed with heated eyes, as Shirosaki leaned over provocatively and withdrew something from a drawer. Ichigo's eyes locked onto Shirosaki's hips, enjoying the sway and teasing gestures Shirosaki paused to do. Then Ichigo's heart skipped a beat as Shirosaki wrapped a hand around his member and just squeezed. Ichigo tried to get up, but his limbs were already quaking in arousal. He _needed_ Shirosaki so badly that it hurt, and to have him out of reach was even worse.

"Like what you see, _amare?_ " Amare. _Love._ Somehow Ichigo could now understand that language. Though it barely computed as Shirosaki started getting closer once again. His hands were slick with the lotion from the new bottle. Ichigo was lifted onto his knees. One of Shirosaki's hands wrapped around his cock while the other prepared Ichigo's entrance. This new lube set Ichigo's nerves on fire and spread arousal through his entire being. He moaned Shirosaki's name until his voice no longer connected to his brain. Shirosaki's hands did their work, pumping his dick until it was ready to burst, and scissoring Ichigo until he was well-prepared.

Then finally, _finally,_ Shirosaki's fingers were replaced with his firm cock. Ichigo screamed as the object within him was suddenly _much bigger_ than those fingers were. He gasped and grunted and moaned. The only thing that kept him grounded was Shirosaki's voice as he told him to _relax and stay calm…_

Ichigo grunted each time Shirosaki shifted, the demon attempting to fill Ichigo completely. Then they both lay there, Ichigo feeling fuller, and by extension, whole, more so than he'd ever felt before. Slowly the pain dulled and Ichigo's need outweighed his control.

"H-Hurry!" Ichigo tried to growl, but it was more a whisper.

"So impatient," Shirosaki chuckled before starting up a gentle pace. When he had warned Ichigo about pain, it was because he wasn't going to hold back. Now, however, he only wished to make love to his new mate. Shirosaki had gained something he hadn't had in over a thousand years: emotion.

"Shirosaki!" Ichigo cried. He repeated the same action again and again, louder as Shirosaki's thrusts grew harder. Shirosaki hit Ichigo's prostate one last time then Ichigo released. Shirosaki moaned as Ichigo clamped around him, drawing Shirosaki to his climax as well. Shirosaki remained over Ichigo for a minute or two, hunched over his prey in a way that was both protective and possessive. Ichigo's consciousness dwindled, and his eyes only opened once Shirosaki pulled out.

"Do you enjoy it?" Shirosaki whispered, one part concerned and the other cocky.

Ichigo nodded then felt arms wrap around him. Pleasure rippled through his body, the remains of the lotion still making his skin tingle.

Shirosaki kissed his mate's lips and held him tight as he slept.

* * *

 **Thank you for being patient with me! I see you read the whole chapter so I hope you enjoyed this extension of 'Deal With the Devil'.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! I've yet to write it, however, oddly enough, the chapter after the next one I've already planned out and written.**

 **Anyway, enough from me. Thanks for reading!**


	4. A message for you all

Hey everyone,

I've been meaning to do this for a while and it's going to require a lot of work on my part so please bear with me.

I'm going to be making my fanfiction account SFW from this point on.

That means all my previous NSFW stories, this one included, will be taken down from and moved to AO3.

There are some fics that I can just edit out the NSFW pieces and leave on this website for you to enjoy.

There are more details for you to check out on my profile, but I will tell you here that I've come to the conclusion over the past 2 years that my fanfiction needs some cleaning. There are themes present in some fics that I no longer support and I've already deleted those.

Meanwhile, there are also some fics that I really love but I want to clean up and release a 'remastered edition' lol

Know that I am still working on many of my fics and there will be updates soon, but this takes the priority right now.

I hope you understand and have a great day!

And as always, happy reading!


End file.
